Cushion
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Word challenge from Hayles45.  I hate summarys im rubish at them!  Fred and Daphne plan a romantic date together but you cant always count on the weather so they have to find another way to have a romantic evening together. Please enjoy :D


Hello! Ok so me and the talented Hayles45 dicided to do a word challenge together. She gave me the word cushion and i gave her the word candle. Make sure after you're done here you head over to her story. I bet you anything its great!(I havnt read it yet :P) I actully struggled for an idea for this one but i went for this so i hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cushion<span>**

Fred was in the kitchen adding a few extra things to his picnic basket. He heard footsteps and when he looked at the door it was Daphne.

"You ready to go?" He questioned.

"I don't think we can go Freddie." Daphne walked over to Fred "Have you not seen the rain? It's chucking it down!" Fred looked out the window and listened to the thud the rain was making instead of a pit pat noise. Fred sighed.

"I guess you can't have a romantic picnic in this weather." Fred wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist.

"So what do you want to do?" Daphne asked while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well...We still have all this food. How about we light some candles put on some music and just have the picnic here?" Fred suggested.

"What about the rest of the gang?" Fred thought for a while.

"Come on" He grabbed the basket and pulled Daphne up the stairs to their room. Daphne smiled as Fred put the basket down and got some candles out. "We will do it up here! So what do you say?" Daphne walked over to Fred and kissed him as a way of saying its perfect. They started to set out all the candles. Daphne went around and lit the candles as Fred found some music. He found one disc labelled Daphne's love songs. He remembered he had put it together for Valentine's Day. He put it in the CD player and turned the volume so it was just quiet background music. He turned around to see Daphne smiling at him. Endless love by Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross started playing and Fred slowly walked over to Daphne grabbing her hand and pulling her into the centre of the room. He slowly started dancing with her in the candle light.

"And I, I want to share all my love with you. No one else will do." Fred sung

"And your eyes. They tell me how much you care" Daphne sung in return.

"You will always be, my endless love." They sung together in perfect harmony. They danced for a while until the romantic atmosphere was interrupted by the rumbling of Fred's stomach. Daphne burst out laughing.

"Hungry are we?" Daphne questioned while smiling.

"In my defence I didn't have any lunch!" He defended.

"Well then we better start on the food." Daphne pulled Fred over to the blanket on the floor with the basket next to it. She got out some food and gave it to Fred. Some time passed as the couple ate and Fred asked Daphne to pass him the packet of grapes. He got one out and chucked it up in the air. He titled his head back opening his mouth in time for the grape to land in his mouth. Daphne laughed. "And he scores!" She announced making noises like a cheering crowd.

"Give it a go." Fred suggested passing her a grape.

"I won't be able to do it." Daphne told him. Fred forced the grape into her hand.

"One go. It's more fun than you think." Daphne tossed it in the air tilting her head back with her mouth open. It landed straight in her mouth. Daphne coughed as it went down her throat, whole. Fred patted her on the back.

"You ok?" He asked. Daphne nodded as she started laughing. "Seriously? A whole grape down your throat! How big is your gullet?" This just made Daphne laugh even more. "Oh no she's choking again!" Fred joked. He started patting her on the back. "This isn't going to work I need something bigger!" Fred grabbed a small throw cushion of the bed and hit Daphne with that. Daphne turned to Fred. She stoll the cushion out of his hands and hit him with it. Fred took another one of the bed and hit her back with it. Before long they were chasing each other around the room while having a pillow fight. Daphne ran towards the bed and laid down. As Fred fell on top of her she kept hitting him with the pillow and he did the same to her. In the end they both stopped thanks to a fit of laughter. Fred got off Daphne and laid down next to her. They looked straight into each other's eyes. Blue to blue. They lent forward until their lips met in a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart Daphne curled up into Fred's arms.

"Daph." Fred said.

"Yeah?" Daphne answered

"I love you" Fred told her. Daphne smiled

"I love you too." She replied before falling asleep in his arms...

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed it. Now i have 2 missions for you. Mission 1 review and let me know what you think. Mission 2 go read Hayles45's story :P<p> 


End file.
